Chapter 343
Chapter 343 is called "Cipher Pol No. 9". Cover Page Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 27 - "The Princess and Her Entourage Arrive". Short Summary The assault on the Galley-La Headquarters continues with the Straw Hat Pirates finally arriving. Long Summary Nico Robin and the bear-masked man are seen backed into a wall somewhere on the grounds of the Galley-La Headquarters. The pair throw a cloak up in the air covering them for a second while the Galley-La members shoot at them. As the cloak lands on the ground, the carpenters are shocked to see that the pair have disappeared right in front of them. Elsewhere on the grounds, the musketeer, who is able to jump around in mid air, continues to attack struggling carpenters with the spiked whip. In the President's Room, the two masked men introduce themselves to be members of Cipher Pol No.9 (CP9). A shocked Paulie mentions that they should have been confronted by employees however, one of the two reveals a blood soaked hand while explaining that neither of them have seen any carpenters. In the hallway, a number of men are seen slumped on the wall and floor. The two men then tell Paulie to hand over both the documents and his life. Outside, a uproar about the disappearance of Robin and the bear-masked man continues while the pair are seen walking in a darkly lit corridor. Pushing the bear-masked man against the wall, a doorway opens into Iceburg's room to find a shocked Iceburg waiting for them. The bear-masked man explains that this is the power of the Doa Doa no Mi and shoots Iceburg to the shock of Robin explaining "a good cook is never lazy in his preparation". He continues to confirm themselves to be CP9 and explains that the reason Iceburg was allowed to live only to frame the Straw Hat Pirates. He also explains that their main objection is the blueprints which they state he has handed down to Paulie who will be dealt with. On their way to the Galley-La Headquarters, the three remaining Straw Hat Pirates discuss that the fact that Luffy will have arrived before them will work to their advantage since the front will be poorly defended. Jumping over the surrounding wall, the three are greeted by a large number of carpenters, much to their surprise. Somewhere in Water 7, Luffy is seen stuck between two buildings trying to get free. Back inside Galley-La Headquarters, Tilestone's attention is brought to a carpenter calling for someone to come to the third floor. On arrival, he sees the bear-masked man sat awaiting for the signal while a slumped over Kaku and a fallen Rob Lucci appear defeated. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *One of the CP9 appear to be able to jump around in mid air. *The item which has been referred to as "it" are blueprints of a weapon. *The two CP9 members that confront Paulie have defeated the Galley-La Company shipwrights. *The bear-masked man and Robin infiltrate Iceburg's room, attacking him. **It is revealed that the bear-masked man ate the Doa Doa no Mi, which explains the successful infiltration of Iceburg's room without the doors and locks being touched. **It is explained that Iceburg was spared the last time because the location of the blueprints was still unknown. **Due to Robin's apparent association with CP9, Iceburg realizes the Straw Hats are innocent. **Robin is ordered to kill Iceburg after the blueprints are secured. **CP9 plans to further blame the Straw Hats for the entire incident. *Luffy is stuck between two buildings somewhere in Water 7. **Believing that Luffy's appearance caused the guards around the mansion to chase him, Zoro, Nami, and Chopper prepare to enter the mansion, only to find the guards were still there. *The bear-masked man appears to have defeated Lucci and Kaku, who were guarding Iceburg's room. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 343 de:CIPHER POL No.9 it:Capitolo 343